I'm Yours
by Patricia Sage
Summary: Blaine's a football player. Kurt's a glee club outcast. After past experiences, Kurt's reluctant to trust anybody, but Blaine's determined to show him that his intentions are good.


**I'm Yours**

**Author's Note: Hello! This story was prompted by crowned queen of bitchland. :) I'm sorry it took so long, but I hope that you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or, like, anything else.**

* * *

"I knew it," Puck said, coming up behind his best friend, "You're in love with Kurt."

Blaine turned around quickly. "What?" he said, shutting his locker and trying not to look flustered. "No, I'm not."

Puck rolled his eyes and punched his friend's shoulder. "Come on, dude," he said, "You know I don't care that you're gay."

"Yeah, I now," Blaine said sheepishly, keeping his voice quiet. He wasn't in the closet, but he also didn't scream it to the world. "But, I'm not in love with Kurt."

"Seriously?" Puck said incredulously. He leaned back against the lockers to face his friend, folding his muscular arms. "I'm not blind, dude. I could see the way you were staring at him when you thought he wasn't looking."

"What I'm not—"

They both stopped talking and tried to look casual as Kurt Hummel closed his own locker down the hall and walked by them. He didn't look at the two jocks—he never made eye contact with anybody at break—but Blaine could see his shoulders hunch as he walked by. He wondered if the pale boy thought they were going to hurt him and it made him sick. Kurt was bullied for being gay and for being in glee club. It really wasn't fair, how much crap he went through.

Puck shook him out of his thoughts when Kurt turned the corner, out of sight. "You're staring again."

Blaine blushed, but chose not to retaliate. There was obviously no argument that would sway his friend's opinion and…Puck was also right. Blaine really liked Kurt Hummel—the way he dressed, the way he sang, his rare smiles and his piercing blue eyes. But, there was no way that Blaine's popularity would survive if he, kicker for the football team, started going out with a glee nerd. Also, if Kurt would say yes in the first place. He told Puck this.

His friend with the mohawk didn't respond right away. He looked up and down the hall, then grabbed Blaine's arm. "Come on," he said, pulling him to the front doors, "We're skipping last period."

"What? I have Physics!" Blaine protested as he was pulled down the hall by the sleeve of his letterman jacket.

"Your point _is_?"

Blaine just sighed and resigned himself to his fate. He shrugged his arm out of Puck's grip and walked calmly beside him until they left the building and entered the parking lot.

* * *

They were sitting in a booth at Breadstix when Puck brought it up again. He had spent nearly fifteen minutes trying to toss small pieces of the stiff bread into the curly hair of a guy sitting a couple booths down, but had to stop when the waitress got back with their food. Now, he was shoveling pasta into his mouth and ranting to Blaine about his troubles with Quinn, the head cheerleader. Blaine was a good listener, nodding and occasionally offering advice as he picked at his quesadilla.

He really had to invest in the conversation, though, when Puck took a sip of his drink and said, "So, you and Hummel?"

Blaine traced a finger over the edge of his plate. "There is no me and Hummel," he muttered.

"But you want it."

"That doesn't matter."

"Dude," Puck leaned over his half-empty plate, "Yes, it does."

Blaine looked up to meet the surprisingly genuine brown eyes of his best friend. Puck might seem like a badass, but he had also proven to be fiercely protective over people he cared about. When Blaine had first come out to his close friends, a couple guys from the football team had found out and tried to harass him about it. Blain could hold his own well enough, but Puck was there 100% to back him up, both helping him to win the fight beside the dumpsters and clean off his vandalized locker. Together, Puck and Blaine plus their friends, Sam and Finn, provided enough intimidation that nobody on the football team hassled Blaine about his sexuality anymore, at least not to his face.

"I don't know, Puck," Blaine admitted, "I'm already treading thin ice with the guys. They're kind of okay with the _idea_ that I'm gay, but if I actually act on it, they might get freaked out. I don't know."

Puck grimaced and ran a hand through his mohawk. "Well, what's the point of coming out, then?" he asked. Blaine gave him a hard look, but only saw honest curiosity and sympathy in his expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked, picking at his food.

"What's the point of telling people that you're gay if not to help them get used to the idea?" Puck explained, "They've had the whole football season to figure out that you're not going to jump them, or whatever they're scared of. You shouldn't let them stand between you and what you want. Because they're not worth it; they don't matter enough. Right?" He said this all around a mouthful of pasta.

Blaine was quiet for a little while, before responding with a sigh. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am."

The shorter teen laughed at Puck's characteristic over-confidence, but the cogs in his brain were still turning over his words.

Puck seemed to see this. "Is Kurt worth it?" he asked, eating another spoonful of his meal.

Blaine kept his hazel-eyed gaze trained on the table, chewing a corner of his quesadilla as he thought. Finally, he muttered, "Yeah, I think so."

"Great!" Puck exclaimed, clapping his hands. "Then, let's go get him!"

"Um, what?"

The taller boy stood up from the booth, throwing his napkin onto his empty plate. "What, are you deaf, Anderson?" he said, "Let's go." Puck walked away from the table, winking at a couple of middle-aged women in the booth over. Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet. Puck had a tradition of dining and dashing; he thought he was amazing at it, because they kept letting him back in, but the truth was that Blaine or whichever one of his friends were there with him would pay for the meal when he left.

"What did you mean by 'let's go get him'?" Blaine asked warily when he jumped into the passenger seat of Puck's old truck. Puck just smirked.

* * *

A couple days later, Blaine was standing by his locker again, taking deep breaths. He had spent many nights psyching himself up for this. Today was the day that he was going to ask Kurt Hummel out. He was so nervous that he had arrived at school almost twenty minutes early. Now, he had a stressful wait ahead of him until Kurt got there.

He was checking his hair in a small mirror for the umpteenth time when somebody poked him in the shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Hey," Sam Evans said, chuckling a little at his friend's flustered appearance. "How are you holding up?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, looking away in embarrassment.

Sam leaned against the lockers beside Blaine's. "Are you ready to sweep Kurt Hummel off his feet?"

Blaine's eyes shot up to look at him. "How do you know about that?"

"Puck told me."

"Of course he did. Who else has he told?"

Sam shrugged. "As far as I know, just me. Why are you freaking out?"

Blaine blushed. "I'm not freaking out," he muttered, "I just don't want people to know…in case I get rejected."

The blonde smiled and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on, dude, who would reject you?"

"I don't know, maybe Kurt Hummel?"

Sam placed a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "You're going to be fine."

Blaine let out a breath. "I hope so."

Their conversation was cut short by the arrival of the boy who had been on Blaine's mind all week. Sam and Blaine stopped talking and tried to look natural. Kurt gave them a suspicious glance, but opened the lock, which was about six lockers away from the two football players. He seemed tense, wary, when Blaine took a deep breath and approached him.

Blaine smiled. "Hey, Kurt."

Kurt self-consciously closed his locker, but Blaine noticed a flash of the neat collages and well-organized contents. "Hello," he replied politely.

Suddenly, Blaine realized that all of his pre-planned, practised speeches had evaporated from his brain and been swept away by the students walking around him. He stared into Kurt's guarded blue eyes and gaped for a few seconds before blurting, "Hi."

"Can I help you with something?" Kurt asked.

Blaine chastised himself internally for making the other boy uncomfortable. "Um, yeah, I was wondering…" His mouth was dry and he couldn't stop looking at Kurt's pretty eyes, the slope of his nose, the brown tones in his hair. Kurt was a couple inches taller than him, he realized with a jolt.

The pale boy darted a glance over Blaine's shoulder to where Sam was most likely watching in a not-so-subtle way. He licked his lips nervously and said, "Okay, so, I need to get to class."

"Wait!" Blaine reached out a hand and gently grasped the other boy's wrist. Kurt reluctantly stopped. "I was wondering if you wanted to, um, go to dinner with me. On Friday."

Kurt blinked. "Why?" he asked slowly.

"Like…as in a date."

The weak shields tat Kurt had in place strengthened suddenly, and his expression hardened in defense. "How stupid do you think I am?" he hissed, "I thought you were different from the rest of the jocks, Blaine, but I guess I was wrong."

Bewildered, Blaine blinked as well. "What?"

The taller boy's eyes narrowed. "Fool me once, shame on you; Well, you're not going to fool me twice." Then, he turned on his heel and stalked down the hallway, leaving Blaine standing by himself.

Nearly everyone was out of the halls, so Blaine felt very alone and confused until Sam came up behind him again. "So…that didn't go as planned," the blonde observed.

"I didn't really have a plan, to be honest."

"Maybe that was the problem."

"No," Blaine turned to his friend, thick eyebrows furrowed, "He was okay for a while and then I asked him on a date and he started going on about how he's not going to fall for that again, or something."

Sam's brown eyes narrowed in consideration. Blaine saw when the thought came to him and morphed his expression into one of guilty understanding. "Oh, yeah. Jeez, I forgot…"

"What happened, Sam?"

"I had nothing to do with it, I promise!" the blonde assured, "I only heard about it after it happened and I was pissed when I did."

"What _happened_, Sam?"

He pursed his large lips. "This all went down when you were in the hospital for your busted knee, and I guess nobody was talking about it anymore when you came back.

"One of the guys on the team thought it would be funny to pretend to be friends with Kurt. From what I gather, Kurt was nervous about it at first, but he agreed to hang out. It was Collins and his stupid baby-face that makes people trust him; nobody sees him as the ignorant prick he is. Anyway, it was a trick, and a group of the jocks, like, ambushed him. Locked him in the tool shed out back. He was out there for, like, three hours until Finn went looking for him and found him. And apparently he's, like, claustrophobic, so that was really terrible."

Blaine was stunned. "And he thinks that I'm going to do that to him."

"Come on, man, you look like you're going to be sick. It's okay; you can earn his trust."

Blaine moved Sam's hand off of his shoulder. "No, Sam, it's not okay. What can I do to fix this?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know… Why don't you ask Finn?"

"Why?"

"Dude, he's Kurt's step-brother. He'll know what to do!"

Blaine nodded in consideration. "Okay, sure. I'll talk to him after school."

"Great," Sam said, clapping his hands, "Now, I really need to get to class. There's only so many impressions that you can do to win the teacher over before she starts taking marks off."

* * *

"Hey, Finn, can I talk to you?"

The taller football player turned around, half a sandwich in his mouth. He swallowed before answering Blaine. "Oh, hey. What's up?"

Blaine placed his lunch tray on the table and sat down next to Finn. "I need your advice."

"Sure, bro. How can I help you?" His words made him seem invested in the conversation, but he was still very much concentrating on devouring his lunch.

"Hey, come on," Blaine said, "Look at me. I need help here."

Finn settled his brown eyes on his short friend's tense form. "Woah, you're serious." He placed his silverware down and gave Blaine his full attention. "Okay, shoot."

The curly-haired boy took a deep breath. "Okay, so, this might be kind of awkward…but, I really like your stepbrother," he said slowly.

"…as in _like_-like?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Oh," Finn said dumbly, "Well, okay. You're a cool dude. You have my blessing, or whatever."

"No that's not what I want!" Blaine said impatiently, then thought about it and added, "But, thanks."

Finn shrugged. He looked like he was very much tempted to get back to eating his food. "So, what do you want from me?"

Blaine sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. This wasn't going as smoothly as planned. "So, I asked Kurt out this morning," he began. Finn nodded in understanding. "But, he doesn't want to date me because of some incident where he was locked in a tool shed?" Blaine turned his statement into a question to gather Finn's reaction.

The taller boy's gaze darkened. "Oh, yeah," he muttered. He clearly remembered it.

"So, I need your advice on how to win his trust."

Finn sat and thought for a few moments. "Can I eat while I think?" he asked cautiously, and Blaine frowned, but nodded. Half a sandwich and a pudding cup later, the quarterback spoke up again. "Okay, got it. Here's what you gotta do…"

* * *

When he walked into glee club practice after school, Blaine noticed that Kurt sat at the back of the room by himself. It made him irrationally angry that, after all Kurt went through during the school day, his fellow outcasts in the club that was supposed to accept him still didn't make him feel welcome.

Speaking of not feeling welcome.

"_SPY_!"

"It's Anderson and Hudson."

"What are the football players doing here?"

Blaine looked around at the group sitting on the risers and tried not to be intimidated. He failed when Rachel, settled down from her startling outburst, flung herself towards him and Finn when they reach the center of the room. "Hi, Finn," she said, batting her eyelashes and twirling a strand of her hair. Then, she turned to Blaine and glared at him fiercely. He tried valiantly not to flinch. "This is a closed rehearsal," she snarled at him.

"Um…" Blaine looked around nervously, catching the blue-eyed gaze of the sceptical boy at the back. He was saved from responding, however, when the glee club director walked into the choir room.

"Well, gang!" Mr. Shuester said loudly, clapping his hands once, "I have an exciting new assignment planned for this week…" He faded off uncertainly when he caught sight of Blaine and Finn standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Oh, hello boys. What can we do for you?"

Finn clapped his shorter friend on the back. "Blaine has something to say. I'm just here to support him."

The Spanish teacher looked confused, a dry-erase marker clutched in his right hand. "Alright. If it won't take too long…" Mr. Shuester settled himself down on the piano bench and gave them a gesture to go ahead. Finn nodded at Blaine and then left him to sit down on a plastic chair. Rachel stood up and sat down on the chair next to his with a very wide smile.

Blaine was left standing in the middle of the room, beside the piano. "Um, okay," he said, wiping his hands off on his pants nervously. "Well, my name is Blaine."

"Get on with it, white boy," Mercedes called out.

Blaine took another deep breath, then lifted his eyes to meet Kurt's curious gaze. "Okay. I'll just get right to it, then. I'm here for you, Kurt," he said calmly. The glee club muttered, turning to look at the quiet boy at the back. Kurt's blue eyes widened. "I want to prove to you that I'm not like the other jocks. And I'm going to do that in a way that I know you relate to…and, hopefully, I can earn your trust."

He walked over to where the band guys were set up and grabbed an acoustic guitar from one of the stands, slinging the strap over his shoulder. He had only ever played or sung in his bedroom when he was alone, but now that was going to change. After a quick check of the instrument's tuning, Blaine once again initiated eye contact with Kurt, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

The glee club kids cooed and clapped in recognition of the song and appreciation of his voice. Kurt stayed frozen.

_Before the cool dawn run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention._

_I reckon, it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some._

Gradually, as he got into the song, Blaine's voice stopped shaking and he gained confidence. He allowed himself to sway a little as the glee club joined him for the chorus.

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours._

Brittany, Santana and Artie moved out onto the stage and started dancing throughout the second verse. Rachel tried to interject and take a solo, but Finn politely stopped her.

_Well, open up your mind and see like me,_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free._

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love._

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

The band dudes caught on and took over for Blaine's accompaniment when the chorus came again. The short football player leaned the guitar against the stand once more and made his way through the crowd towards the risers where the object of his affections sat, transfixed. He continued to sing clearly while he sat down on the seat beside Kurt and looked at him as honestly as possible.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed._

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons._

_It's what we aim to do._

_Our name is our virtue._

Blaine offered a hand to Kurt, who took it after a few moments of hesitation, and they moved back to the stage. Blaine kept their hands clasped in between them, but didn't move any closer, simply swaying him gently as the song drew to a finish. When the music faded out and the glee club erupted into cheers, Kurt drew his hands out of the football player's grasp with a faint blush.

When the room quieted down, Finn nudged Blaine in the ribs and the shorter boy jolted into action. "So, Kurt? Will you go to dinner with me on Friday?" he asked, slightly flustered.

Kurt bit his lip and thought it over for a few minutes, studying Blaine's openly eager face. He then took a deep breath and said, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Blaine smiled widely and could resist pulling the taller boy in for a hug. Kurt froze for a couple moments, but he gradually relaxed and eventually hugged the football player back. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered.

Blaine squeezed him gently and replied, "I won't let you down."

**Author's Second Note: That wasn't as good as I wanted it to be, but I hope that you weren't too disappointed. Please review and let me know what you thought!**

**Take care.**

**-Patricia Sage**


End file.
